Something About You
by je-suis-a-toi
Summary: Dean and Sam get stuck at Bobby's for a few months after an accident involving a demon; where Dean tries to convince himself he's not gay after meeting Cas in his english class. AU(ish) High School Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- Okay so, sorry for the crappy beginning but I figured Bobby's was a good place to stick them for some reason and I needed a way to stick them there for a few months. Also, sorry I haven't been uploading in a while; I've been ridiculously busy with school and such. Hopefully this story won't take too long to finish up, although I cannot promise when it will be done nor how long each chapter will be, my brain tends to make its decisions without consulting me 99% of the time when I'm writing._

_ **This story is AU in the sense that Castiel is a normal human, though the Winchester's are still hunter's. Dean & Cas are seniors in High School.**_

Here you go, Reem. (Wall Pushing comes in a few chapters, sorry bb.)

* * *

Dean was not gay, he just was not. No matter how good that one kid's mouth felt on him behind the bleachers, or that one time back in Houston when he got incredibly drunk with that junior and pounded his brains out. Guys were just there when girls refused to sleep with him because they wanted to wait until Dean met their parents-like Dean was ever in one town long enough for that. He scoffed and slouched lower in the backseat of the impala, desperately trying not to remember the feeling of shoving that last kid up against the brick wall of the school and slipping into him, Jackson…no, George? Oh, who cares, the point is he really did not want to pop a boner while his little brother was asleep and cuddled up against his side. Not that he would get a boner from thinking about that-he was _not_ gay.

"Where are we headed dad? Please tell me somewhere that's not as cookie-cutter as that last place."

"I don't think many people would define New York City as cookie-cutter so don't worry." His dad grinned at him in the back seat as Dean perked up. He loved the cities; he actually had places to take Sammy around to the places he loved; museums, galleries, places all the smart kids liked. He smiled down at his kid brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him tighter before leaning his own head on the car window to sleep. James…that was the kid's name.

Dean blinked blearily and groaned, although it came out as more of a croak because of his dry throat. Everything was white, and smelled disgustingly clean.

"Hospital…" Dean pushed himself up into a sitting position painfully, "SAMMY!" His heartbeat doubled with fear as he tried ripping the stupid IV out of his arm so he could go find his brother. He fucking hated hospitals, they were only good for the hot doctors and those were hard to find.

"Dean!" Sam burst through the door and ran into his arms, clinging so tight it almost hurt. He couldn't see any tear tracks as Sam pulled back, but he knew he had been crying.

"What happened, Sammy? Where's dad?" Dean gripped Sam's face, turning it to make sure nothing had happened to him.

"A guy ran straight into you guys at an intersection near Missouri, although he says he don't remember anything about it so we're thinking possession." Dean hadn't even noticed Bobby until he'd spoken. He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose, one hand still on Sammy's shoulder. "Your dad's pretty beat up but he'll be okay. We'll be able to take him back to my house. Two broken legs and surgery on your shoulder ain't gonna be a slow recovery though, so you boys better be prepared to stay in one school for more than a week or two." Sam grinned at his older brother, who tried to hide his grimace. They usually went to Bobby's for fun, and he had the biggest inclination that this would in no way be fun. Sam ran out to grab a snack, leaving the two of them alone.

"Not that I'm complaining; but how come dad got trampled by an elephant, I look like I got caught in a fight with Rocky and Sammy looks pretty much fine?" Dean asked, trying not to wince as he maneuvered his body back into his bed.

"You, ya idjit." Dean raised his eyebrows as Bobby came over and sat at the end of his bed. "You were in the way of Sam, and the paramedics said they had to pull you off of him, like you threw yourself over his body to protect him so all he came out with was a few scratches and a headache." Bobby gave Dean a knowing look, "that boy's incredibly lucky to have you as a brother, Dean."

"No, I'm lucky to have him." It scared him sometimes, imagining life without Sammy; imagining what Dean would become without his little brother.

"Well I should go see your dad, I'm sure he's giving the nurses hell." Bobby rolled his eyes but smiled gently at Dean before getting up and slipping out the door just as Sam came back in.

"Guess what they had in the cafeteria, Dean?" Sam had on the smile that was reserved solely for him, which led Dean to one conclusion.

"If it's not pie I'm going to whoop your skinny ass." Sam let out a laugh and jumped onto the hospital bed, pulling two pieces of apple pie out of the container and handing Dean a fork.

"Thanks, Dean." When Dean looked up, Sam was no longer smiling but looking at him as if he was about to cry. Dean swallowed and pulled him in roughly for a hug.

"Love you, Sammy."

"Love you too, Dean." Sam sniffed into his shoulder before they released each other.

"Now eat your pie, bitch."

* * *

"Jerk," Sam glared at him playfully and Dean let out a small smile.

"Oh, baby." Dean sighed, grimacing at the shape the impala was in. He caressed the hood of the smashed in car. "Don't worry; I'll get you fixed up soon."

"Yeah, well you better be doing it after school. There's no way I'm letting you miss school to fix up a car, especially since this is your last year." Bobby said, pointing a finger and giving Dean a knowing look. He rolled his eyes in response before patting the car once more and heading inside.

"You almost ready, Sammy?" He called up the stairs, even though he knew there was no reason to. Sam loved school, the little freak. He went into the living room and leant against the doorway, crossing his arms. "How you holdin' up, dad?"

"I'll be fine, once I can get these stupid casts off." John huffed and sipped more of his beer. Dean was pretty sure he shouldn't be drinking with his pain meds but hey, he wasn't going to argue with the man, that seemed to be Sam's job lately. "You two have a good day, and Dean? It won't be so bad, just one more year and then we can start working together full time." Dean smiled at his dad and nodded.

"Don't get your ass whooped by a ghost while we're gone, old man." John let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Come on, Dean!" Sam called, bounding down the steps and running out the front door.

"You forgot breakfast, idiot!" Dean called, rolling his eyes and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He grabbed Sam an apple from the kitchen table before heading out to the car that Bobby lent him.

"Alright, if anybody gives you trouble you know you can kick their ass right?"

"I know, Dean." Sam sighed, toying with the strap on his bag. Dean messed his hair up before getting out of the car.

"Meet you back here at 3." Sam nodded and they headed off to their designated buildings.

Dean sighed as he waited in the office to get his schedule; he could do this. Two months tops and his dad would be as good as new. Two months, and they could go back to their usual schedule of never staying in one place for very long. He smiled and nodded at the receptionist who handed him the paper, glancing at it briefly and groaning as he walked out the door. Whoever decided that lunch should be at one was obviously possessed by a demon; he would have to look into it. He headed down over to his first class, English, oh joy.

"Alright, settle down; we have a new student, everyone this is Dean Winchester." Mr. Ryder sat atop his desk, and gestured vaguely at Dean who nodded as the entire class turned to stare at him. "Catch," Dean barely caught the book that was tossed at him, "ever read it?" Dean glanced down at the title and smirked.

"Yeah actually, but I prefer _The Lord of the Rings_ to _The Hobbit_." Mr. Ryder raised an amused eyebrow, as if to say 'oh, really?' "There's too much description in this, the action is short lived, and the songs are a pain in the ass." The teacher barked out a laugh and nodded in agreement.

"Good, well I'm sorry to say that you'll be reading it again as we just started it yesterday, we're up to page 82." He hopped off the desk and Dean slid the book into his bag. "Well, we would be if people bothered with homework; ah, Castiel, nice of you to join us." Dean looked back up and saw the kid standing in the doorway salute the teacher with a wave before coming over and sitting down in the desk to his left. "You did the homework, I trust."

"I finished the book; you can have it back if you want." Dean's eyebrows rose, but the teacher only laughed and shook his head.

"Why don't you keep it for now; alright guys we'll be watching a clip of…" Dean tuned out as he watched Castiel, who had a freakishly deep voice that definitely didn't make Dean have any feelings, none whatsoever.

"You read _The Hobbit_ in one night?" He asked in disbelief. Castiel looked at him briefly and shrugged before crouching down in his seat and folding his arms over his chest. Dean frowned but returned his attention to the teacher.

When Dean glanced at his schedule at the end of class, he grimaced; he sucked at art.

"Hey, do you know how to get to the art rooms?" He asked Castiel, who had been packing up his bag.

"Let me see your schedule," the boy grabbed the piece of paper before Dean even consented and nodded. "Looks like we have the same morning schedule, I'll help you." Dean shot him a smile he usually reserved for flirting and watched the boy blush deeply as he handed his schedule back.

"So how is the art teacher, is he missing a few screws?" Dean asked as they walked down the hall, side by side.

"Probably," Castiel laughed quietly, and then went back to his previous blank expression. "Mr. Flynn is pretty cool though, he's one of my favorite teachers." Dean raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Once they got to the class and sat down, Castiel immediately went over to a cupboard and pulled out pieces of paper and a tiny wooden body.

"Holy artist, batman." Dean let out a low whistle as Castiel set the papers down; it was easy to see why the art teacher would be his favorite.

"Hey, Cas, who's your friend?" A short man, maybe 5'6" entered the room, swinging his key chain and chewing some gum, he wore a button down plaid shirt and paint splattered jeans.

"Dean Winchester, I'm new." Dean offered, realizing he had never actually told Cas his name.

"Well, Dean, I don't have many rules, just try to do your best and have fun with it. We're working on drawing bodies, I'm sure you can share a mannequin with Cas. " Mr. Flynn offered him a smile, which Dean returned, deciding that perhaps art would no long be his most annoying subject.

"Castiel Novak, but you can call me Cas." Cas said to him quietly as Mr. Flynn walked away.

"Nice to meet you, Cas." Dean gave him another grin and Cas handed him a blank piece of paper and immediately began on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- So yay, here's chapter two. Sorry if it's moving quicker than people would like but that's just how it came out when I started writing it. Now that they're 'together' or whatever it is they are right now I can get more into them and leave most of the other stuff alone._

_I'm aiming to post the next chapter on Wednesday or Thursday (because I'm sure I'll need some happy Dean/Cas after the new episode) but don't kill me if it's not up until the weekend. __Sorry if this sucks, I only pretend to know what I'm doing~_

* * *

"I'm so hungry," Dean moaned as he stared at the clock in their environmental class.

"You only have to wait thirty more minutes, Dean." Castiel was frowning as he tried to take down the notes on the board and have the pointless conversation with his…acquaintance. He didn't know why he offered to help the kid, Cas was invisible to the rest of this school, and he enjoyed being invisible. No one bothered him, well, except for his childish siblings.

"So, not to be rude or anything," Dean started and Cas rolled his eyes; already knowing what the question was, and surprised it had taken a week and a half of knowing each other before Dean asked.

"My parents are quite religious; Castiel is the name of an angel. My siblings have similar names." He replied before he asked and felt, rather than saw, Dean's eyebrows rise before nodding slowly.

"Fuck, I'm starving." That brought out a small chuckle from Cas, and Dean granted him another one of those breath-taking smiles. Without looking, he dug into his backpack until his fingers closed around the mars bar he had grabbed this morning, placing it on Dean's desk. "Dude, you are so my new best friend." Cas froze slightly, blinking a few times.

"Really?" He finally looked over at Dean, a confused look gracing his face.

"Yeah, man. I could use a friend around here and you're the only one awesome enough for the job." Dean replied around a bite of the candy bar and Cas smiled slightly, not quite sure if his new friend was joking, before quickly returning to his notes.

"So, you going to the football game this weekend?" Dean asked as they sat down to eat their lunches.

"I don't normally, why?" Cas slowly chewed his food; normally he tried to avoid the games.

"I'm taking my little brother to it; we generally go to as many games as we can, since we move around a lot it gives him something normal, you know? But anyway, I figured we could hang out after if you were going to."

"That's sweet, I would, but I don't have a ride."

"I could give you a lift," Dean replied after swallowing a huge bite of his cheeseburger.

"Ah…yeah it wouldn't be so good if came by my house. My brothers…well things are complicated and…" Cas trailed off, cheeks burning bright red.

"You could always just come back to my house until the game; I could drop you off at home after." Normally, Dean would've never made that offer, but the words slipped past his mouth before he could stop them. Bobby was going to kill him, if his dad didn't manage to do it first.

"That…would work. Thanks, Dean." The smile that Dean received from Cas, right before he got up to get them sodas, would make anything Bobby was going to do him later worth it.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered to himself and resisted the urge to slam his head against the table; they were really going to kill him.

* * *

"You said what!" Bobby exclaimed as Dean explained his situation in the garage. "Do you have a death wish, boy? Your dad's going to go ballistic."

"It just slipped out, I'm sorry, alright!"

"Balls," Bobby sighed and fixed his hat. "Fine, alright we'll just keep him away from your dad." Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You can bring him out here and work on the impala, your dad isn't going to be going anywhere near this garage for a few months."

"Alright, yeah; I can bring him out with me while I work on baby."

"You really need to stop calling it that Dean, it's unhealthy." Dean rolled his eyes as Bobby walked off.

"Sammy, you can distract dad on Friday right?" Sam sighed, not bothering to look up from his notebook and nodded.

"You must really like that kid, Dean. You never screw up that bad. I mean can you imagine if Bobby had a demon down in the basement and he found it?" Dean decidedly ignored the 'like' comment and frowned.

"Yeah, well he won't if you just stay out of it and distract dad!" Dean snapped, leaning back against one the many cars. They stayed silent for a few minutes, Dean angry with himself more than anything else, and Sam not quite sure what to do.

"Jerk," he offered in a small voice. Dean sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Bitch."

* * *

"So, I usually work on my car after school, if that's okay with you. There's a bathroom and mini fridge and stuff out in the garage so we should have everything we need." Cas nodded at him as they walked to the parking lot.

"That sounds fine; it would be interesting to learn a little about cars."

"Well you'd be learning from the right person then." Dean grinned, but only quickly as he saw Sam leaning against the car. "Cas this is Sammy, my little brother; Sammy, this is Cas."

"It's Sam, actually. Nice to meet you," Sam held out his hand while Dean unlocked the car. Cas slid in the back and Sam took his normal place on the passenger side.

"How do you like it here, Sam?"

"It's pretty cool," Sam twisted in his seat and smiled at Cas, who noted how, like Dean's, Sam's smile gave Cas the lightest feeling and forced him to return it. "I wish I could finish out school here, the classes are awesome." Dean winced and refused to look at Sam, knowing that his expression would flatten his heart like an 18-wheeler had driven over it.

"Well, maybe you can, you never know with the military." Cas replied, offering a shrug. Dean had told Cas that his dad was a marine, which was technically true, and that he had been stationed in South Dakota.

"Maybe," Sam gave him a small smile that clearly said 'that will never happen' and turned to glance at Dean. "So what's your favorite subject? Mines government, I think I wanna become a lawyer."

"I like art and English the best, I'm not sure what I want to do yet, maybe a teacher; you're lucky to know already. I'm sure you would make a great lawyer." Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he pulled into Bobby's, angry with Sam for bringing the lawyer stuff up; there was no way he couldn't know how much it hurt Dean to think of Sam leaving them.

"Right, well Sam go do your homework or you'll never get into your precious law school. Cas, the garage is this way." Dean slammed the car door, stalking off without glancing back.

"Don't worry about him; he gets annoyed when I talk about going to college." Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why on earth would that annoy him?" They both climbed out of the car.

"It's complicated, but neither of us will end up going to school most likely. Although I'm going to try my hardest to get a scholarship; I'm aiming for Stanford I think."

"Stanford would be lucky to have you," Sam grinned at him before pulling on his backpack and running into the house.

"Dean?" Cas called out, setting his bag down, thoroughly confused as to where Dean was exactly. He jumped as he slid out from underneath what Cas could only suppose to be his car.

"Sorry about that back there," Dean mumbled, wiping some grease off his hands and sitting up. "Want a drink?" He didn't wait for an answer as he got up and grabbed two waters. "This is my baby; well my dad's baby but she'll be my car someday." He gestured to the crumpled impala.

"What the hell happened to it-her?"

"Car accident, some truck hit us on the way here. That's kind of why we're out here today, my dad's still recovering and I don't think he'd take too well to visitors."

"Wow, okay. Well what do you want me to do?"

They worked for three hours on the car until Dean decided he was too hungry to continue and called Sam out so they could grab a bite to eat before heading to the game.

"I'm gonna grab some nachos, you want something?" Sam shook his head and Dean stood from his seat in the bleachers, maneuvering down the steps.

"I'll come with you!" Cas had to yell because one of the teams just scored a touchdown. Dean grinned at him as they stood in line.

"Having fun?" Cas nodded back at him, returning the grin.

"A lot, thanks for asking me to come." The wind kicked up, making Cas's nose and cheeks bright red, and making it very hard for Dean not to drag him behind the bleachers that very minute.

"Listen, Cas, you maybe wanna hang out tomorrow or Sunday? You know, without Sammy." Dean chest felt like it was caving in, as Cas's face seemed to freeze in terror. "I mean, it could-"

"Yes, yes, that would be lovely."

"Oh," Dean grinned at him again, "right. Awesome."

"Awesome." Cas confirmed and then motioned for him to move up a space in the line right before everyone from their school erupted into screams as they got another touchdown.

* * *

"Oh shit," Cas breathed as they all got into the car, "Dean, I'm really sorry but I left my bag in the garage, it has my glasses in it otherwise I wouldn't ask."

"No problem, I'll just bring Sammy home first and then we can head over to your house." Dean smiled at him through the rearview mirror, ignoring the fact that his heart started beating faster at the thought of being alone in the car with Cas.

"It's Sam," Dean rolled his eyes and punched his brother in the arm before starting the car and heading back to Bobby's.

"Alright, get inside and make sure dad's okay; Cas, do you need me to come with you?"

"No I'm okay; it was nice meeting you, Sam."

"You too, Cas." They both climbed out of the car and went off in opposite directions while Dean fiddled with the radio before landing on Zeppelin and grinning.

"You like Led Zeppelin?" Cas threw his bag in the back and climbed into the front seat next to Dean.

"What's wrong with liking Zeppelin?" Dean glanced at Cas incredulously.

"Nothing," Cas laughed and shook his head, "I just didn't picture you listening to him."

"Well what did you have me pegged for?"

"I don't know…maybe NSYNC?" Cas tried, and failed, to say it without cracking up but the look Dean shot him set him off.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Cas," Cas just cackled more and held his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, I apologize; you totally seem like a Zeppelin dude." Dean finally cracked a smile and shoved him into the door. "Turn left up here and then you can just park there, it's probably best if we don't pull up outside my house."

"What, afraid I'm gonna sneak into your room in the middle of the night with a rusty knife?" Cas gave him a soft smile and shook his head, not bothering to reply. Dean pulled over and put the car in park. "Well…fuck it." He slid across the seat and in a nanosecond had Cas pressed up against the window before remembering they had technically met only a couple weeks ago. "Is this okay?" Cas's breath was hot against his mouth and as soon as his tongue darted out to lick his lips, Dean crushed their mouths together, melding their bodies together. Cas brought his hand up, gripping Dean's hair and pulling him closer, if that was possible; he would deny the whimper that was pulled out of him as Dean nipped at his bottom lip. He gasped as Dean moved his lips to mouth along his jaw line before sucking and biting at his neck, just below his ear.

"Fuck," Cas gasped, he gripped Dean's hair tighter and pulled his face back up to press their lips together again. Something shifted and suddenly it was all teeth clashing, moaning and hips bucking together in the car, very few coherent words slipping out as they gripped tight to each other. Dean let out a whimper of his own as Cas brought his hand down to the crotch of his pants.

"Shit!" Cas pushed him off roughly and slid down so his head was hidden as a car drove by.

"What, what is it? Did I do something?" It took all of Dean's willpower not to crawl back on top of Cas, especially with his shirt moved so half of his stomach was visible; his hips literally making Dean feel like he was going insane with lust.

"No, no, no," Cas breathed and pushed himself back up to caress Dean's cheek. "It's just, the people in my neighborhood, if they see us they'll tell my family and well…my brother's would give us both hell and I don't want to put you through that." Dean closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into Cas's hand.

"I wouldn't mind, I could probably kick their ass if I needed to." Cas cracked a smile at that and kissed him quickly.

"But I would, they've ruined enough for me already. I should go, I'll see you Sunday?" Dean smiled back and nodded, unable to not lean in for one more kiss before letting him get out of the car.

"Son of a bitch," it came out as a sigh as he noticed his bruised lips and messed up hair in the rearview mirror.

Dean made it inside, able to avoid his dad and Bobby who were already passed out, but Sam caught him as he was changing into his pajamas.

"Hey, so I was thinking…" Dean quickly turned around and finished pulling his shirt down, hoping that Sam just had not expected to walk in on him shirtless. "Seems like you and Cas had a good drive."

"Damn it, Sammy, don't, okay? Just don't, please." Dean finally turned around and wanted to slap the grin Sam had on his face clean off.

"You know it's okay, Dean. Being bisexual isn't a crime-"

"Shut up, Sam! I'm not-I don't-just shut the hell up, okay?" Sam just let out a tiny laugh and shook his head.

"I won't tell anyone, I never do, and you know that. I'm here if you want to talk." Dean sighed as Sam closed his door.

"Sammy, get your ass back in here!" Dean slipped in to bed as his little brother came back, eyebrows raised before seeing Dean, shutting the light off and climbed in, curling into a ball by Dean's side. They didn't really do this anymore, not since Sam had started seventh grade and things stopped being as bad, but he knew Dean needed him and also knew he would never talk about it.

"Cas and I are hanging out on Sunday." It was so quiet that Sam barely heard.

"That's good, I like Cas; he's really nice."

"Yeah," Sam smiled as Dean sighed and moved a little closer before relaxing and falling asleep immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- __I apologize, I know I said last weekend but it seems that you're going to have to wait about a week for new chapters. Hopefully some will come quicker than a week but who knows with my brain. Anyway, this is about a little shorter than my last few chapters, but not by too much. I honestly have no idea how long this story is going to go on, so if you have any specific scenes you want in it, I'm open to suggestions. __Reviews would be welcome._

* * *

"That is pathetic, Cas." Castiel laughed and rolled his eyes before handing dean the socket wrench.

"Fine, fix your own damn car then, Fonzi." If anyone else had been around Dean would have sent him a death glare at the nickname, but he just grinned and dove under the hood.

"We should probably eat soon."

"Aw do you care about my well-being, Cas?"

"I could hear your stomach growling from over here." Cas blushed as Dean wiggled his eyebrows and shut the hood of the impala. "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere with pie," Dean stated as he climbed in the car Bobby had been lending him.

"…pie,"

"Yep." He pulled out of the driveway and began the trek into town.

"Dean, it's noon."

"One thing you need to know about me, Cas, it is always pie time." Cas smiled at him gently before shaking his head and laying it on the passenger side window.

"So I was thinking you could help me out with something."

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" Dean flashed him another grin that made Cas's heart flutter.

"I, uh, I do some side projects for Mr. Flynn and I kind of need a subject for my next assignment." Cas could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and silently swore; he hated how easy it was, even for him, to make him blush.

"Does it involve nudity?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Cas in the mirror.

"No," Cas laughed, shaking his head and half wondering how his life came to this point. "But I'm sure we could pencil some of that in for later." Dean stopped smirking and parked the car outside of the restaurant. He turned and gave Cas a serious look before grabbing his chin and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Dean, people might see." Cas pulled away and looked at him apologetically.

"So what? Who cares, Cas? I just want to kiss you." Dean sighed and flopped back against his seat before nodding and giving Cas another smile. "Alright, fine. But you so owe me later."

"Deal," Cas returned the smile and they both got out of the car.

* * *

"I have to stay after today; if you want I can just walk home."

"Don't be stupid, Sammy, I'll just stick around and wait until you're done." Dean looked over at his little brother as he pulled into a parking spot and turned the engine off.

"Alright, I'll see you around four," Sam waved and headed off into his own building. Dean set off in search of Cas, finding him walking on his way to their first class.

"Hey, do you mind if I hang out with you in the art room after school? Sammy needs to stay late for something."

"Sure," Cas smiled at him as they took their usual seats next to each other. "I'll meet you by your locker after the last bell."

"I could just meet you down there if you want."

"No, Mr. Flynn lets me use one of the old rooms to do my stuff; I'll have to show you where it is." Dean nodded and tried to ignore the fact that they would be alone together for an hour after school…with paint.

"So are you going to paint me like one of your French girls?" Cas laughed and shoved Dean as they walked down the empty halls.

"No, but I was thinking we could start that project today, you know the one you promised to help me with." Dean groaned and gave Cas a look.

"I hate sitting still,"

"I promise to work as fast as I can," Cas rolled his eyes and pulled out a set of keys as they stopped in front of a door. Almost unconsciously, Dean moved as close as he could to Cas's back, resting his hands on Cas's hips.

"Do I get a reward if I'm good?" Dean's mouth was right next to Cas's ear and he grinned as he felt the shiver run through Cas's body.

"Maybe," Cas laughed and pushed through the door a little faster then he intended, stumbling a little before flicking on the lights.

"Where do you want me?" Dean threw his jacket on one of the tables and walked around the room. "What's with that wall?"

"That's where I set my canvas up when I do splatter paint."

"Mr. Flynn lets you throw paint at a wall? Dude, that's awesome." Dean grinned and walked over to Cas. "We are so trying that next time." Cas allowed himself to be pulled into Dean, their bodies slotting together perfectly. "Although I have a strong petition that we should do it without clothes." Cas laughed and shoved Dean backwards.

"Go sit over there."

"What? Oh come on, I only have to _see_ you naked. I've been good." Dean pouted and took a seat on one of the stools Cas had pointed to.

"If this is you being good then I'm in serious trouble." Dean sent him another grin and shrugged as Cas grabbed a seat and set his sketchpad on his lap and started sketching immediately.

"You don't want me in a certain position?"

"No," Cas looked up at him for a second and grinned. "Not yet." As he fixated on the curve of Dean's chin and the length of his neck, Cas wondered how they had gotten to this point. It had been a total or what-two and a half weeks. He was not stupid; he knew Dean said they moved around a lot. He knew that at any given moment he could lose this, lose him. Nevertheless, Cas didn't want to stop what they had, he liked being able to joke with someone, to have someone to actually eat lunch with. The kissing was just a plus-a big plus. Cas lost track of how many times he had woken up from a dream of being in Dean's arms, their hands scrambling at each other's clothes. They hadn't done anything more than make out yet, which was driving Cas mad; he didn't want to wait until the last minute and then have Dean leaving with his family but it was so hard to find the time and the right place. Neither of their houses were good, and Cas wasn't exactly partial to car sex. Although he was really considering it as he got to Dean's chest and remembered the feel of the sculpted muscles under his hands as Dean's hands were tugging in his hair and their mouths were red hot against each other. The time Cas glanced up he frowned.

"Dean," he sighed and shook his head, setting his sketchpad down and walking over to the other boy. "You have to stop moving." He grasped Dean's hands and replaced them where they had been before leaning in and crushing his lips against Dean's. "I promise it'll be worth it." He smiled at Dean's panting as he pulled away and walked back to his seat.

Cas had no idea what he did to Dean, just the kiss was enough to make Dean half-hard. He had to focus on Bobby for a few seconds just to make sure it went away and he could relax. He wanted nothing more than to lay Cas down and study every inch of him, to make him scream and cry out Dean's name. Dean licked his lips and tried not to groan out loud as he imagined how Cas would look tied down on his bed, squirming as Dean licked all over his body.

"Dean…Dean?" Dean shook his head and looked at Cas again before frowning and jumping up from his seat, realizing that his phone was ringing.

"Sammy?" Dean rubbed his left hand down his face and vaguely listened to his little brother over the phone. "Alright, I'll meet you out there in a few minutes." He flipped his phone closed and sighed, looking over at Cas. "Sorry, duty calls."

Cas smiled at him softly and set his sketchpad down. "That's alright, I got the top half of you done, and we'll just have to finish it another time." Dean smiled and nodded before walking over and pulling the other teen's lips to his, his right hand wrapping itself in soft hair.

"You sure you don't want a ride home?"

"No thanks, Bal always brings me home after he's done in the music room, he'll get suspicious if I suddenly don't need rides all the time."

"Hmm," Dean pulled back and sighed. "Right, well I'll see you tomorrow." He gave him another grin and a quick kiss before grabbing his jacket and heading outside.

"Well it's not hard to figure out what you were doing." Sam was leaning against the hood of the car and grinning at his older brother.

"Shut up, Cas needed a model. Obviously I'm the only one attractive enough for the job." Dean sniffed and brought his right hand up to slick the side of his hair back making Sam burst out laughing.

"Right, keep telling yourself that, Dean."

"Get in the car, twerp." Sam was still grinning as he slid into the passenger seat so Dean shoved him into the door before starting the car.

"Dean, come here a minute." Dean sighed and looked longingly out the door in the direction of his baby before complying.

"What's up, dad? I was just about to go back out and work on her."

"I know, that's all you've been doing lately. I just wanted to talk and see how things were going." John winced as he pushed himself up on the couch and grabbed his beer.

"Oh, well good actually. Although I'll be glad when we can get back to normal." The words felt like blood in Dean's mouth; he in no way wanted to go back to hunting monsters when he could stay here and have Cas. Nevertheless, as soon as his dad sent him a smile he knew he would always say that was what he wanted, because his dad deserved to smile and he didn't do it too often anymore.

"It's good you boys are having a little normalcy. Sometimes I feel like maybe I shouldn't have stuck you and Sam in this life-"

"Dad, stop." Dean sighed, realizing Sam and their dad must have had another argument. "You did what you had to; Sam will realize that soon enough." He got up and went over to clap his dad on the shoulder. "You're a good father, the best one I could've asked for." John allowed another smile to slip through and put his hand over his son's for a minute.

"Thanks, Dean, you're a good kid. Now go ahead and fix our baby." Dean grinned and headed back out to the garage. Sam was sitting on the floor by the impala, head hung and arms wrapped around his knees when he got out there.

He sighed and took a deep breath as he noticed Sam's shoulders shaking slightly. "Sammy," he sighed and sat down next to his little brother, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close.

"I'm not sorry." Sam sniffed into Dean's shirt and Dean just shut his eyes, sighing again. "It's not fair, Dean. I want to go to school, I want to not be the freak who goes to a new school every week. Why can't we just be normal? Why can't he let us be normal?"

"Because he knows what's really out there, Sammy. We know what's really out there. People die, and we get to save them. Isn't that worth it?"

"People die every day, Dean. I don't see how it became our job to save them all. Just because mom-"

"Sammy, don't. Do not go there, please." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and refrained from yelling at his little brother. "Look, this is our life, so let's just make the best out of it that we can, alright?" He squeezed his brother closer for a second and then stood up to get to work.

"What about Cas?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when dad gets better, you'll have to leave him. Can you really do that?" Dean set his jaw and huffed as he opened the hood.

"I do what I need to, now please go do your homework." Dean's eyes snapped to Sam as he started to speak again. "Homework, now!" Sam glared at him before getting up and slamming the garage door on his way out.

"DAMN IT," he yelled loud enough that his throat felt hoarse afterwards and threw his wrench at the wall opposite him. He slid down onto the floor again and ignored the ringing coming from his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- I'm sorry this is so much later than the other chapters, and it's about 500 words shorter (again, sorry) but I couldn't get into this story for whatever reason last week...and when I tried this week well...this is what ensues. I also apologize if some of you feel this moved a little fast but I don't think it did, which is why I'm publishing it. The girl at the end of the story will continue to be in the story (although not too much) if the plot goes the way I plan right now. _

_To make up for this being so late, I promise the next chapter will have more character/plot stuff, and it will be at least the normal length, if not longer._

* * *

Dean found an excuse to stay late everyday for the next week, telling Sam he promised dad he would actually try his last year. All he really wanted to do is spend that hour alone with Cas behind the closed door of the art room. It only took until Tuesday to finish Cas's drawing of Dean.

"I just can't understand why Sam has to be so…"

"Stubborn, like his older brother?" Dean sent Cas a glare and got a chuckle in return as Cas walked over to where Dean was seated. "I'm just saying, you're both very headstrong, and Sam is young. He has plans, Dean, there's nothing wrong with wanting to go to school so he can try and help people." Dean sighed and rested his forehead on Cas's chest.

"I know, but I just wish he and our dad could get along. He really does try and do what's best for us."

"I know," Cas brought his hands up to tangle in Dean's short hair as he kissed the top of his head. "Would you like to throw some darts?"

"What?" Dean lifted his head up in confusion and Cas just smiled before walking across the room and tearing a sheet off one of the walls. "Are those balloons?"

"Balloons filled with paint." Cas informed him, now grinning. "The darts are over on that table, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not that I'm complaining…but why, exactly, are we popping balloons full of paint?" Dean handed Cas six of the darts and kept the other six to himself.

"Because it's fun," Cas stated simply and threw the first dart, popping a balloon full of red paint, some of which splattered Cas's clothes. "And dirty." Dean let himself laugh as he shrugged off his leather jacket before popping a blue balloon.

"You know, I think you'd look pretty good covered in paint," Dean smirked as he threw his last dart and walked over to the wall and smeared some paint on his hands.

"You wouldn't," Cas's eyes widened and he backed up a few paces.

"Oh but I really," Dean took a few steps until he was standing in front of Cas who was backed up against the table, "_really_ would." He brought his hands up and grabbed Cas's face, rubbing down his cheeks and around his neck before cupping his chin and bringing their lips together. He barely felt Cas pushing him backwards until he put more force into it and Dean was shoved against the wall, popping a few more balloons. "Oh, you son of a bitch." Cas laughed and started smearing paint over Dean's face as he kissed him again.

"You started it." Dean grabbed him by the arms and flipped them over so Cas had a chance to get the paint all over his clothes and in his hair, deepening their kiss. The atmosphere quickly changed from playful to needy as Cas pushed his body as hard as he could against Dean's, gripping his hair and his hip. Dean groaned and rolled his hips into Cas's, delighting in the noise ripped from the boy's throat. They continued to cover each other's bodies in paint as they pulled their shirts off; Dean gripped at Cas's hipbones and moaned into his mouth.

"Fuck," Dean gasped as he pulled back. "You have no idea," he bit at the other boy's neck, "the things I want to do to you. The things you _make_ me want to do to you."

"I think I have a pretty good notion," Cas gasped as Dean fell to his knees and kissed at the skin above his jeans. "Shit, Dean, yes. Please." Dean groaned and rubbed his face against the crotch of Cas's jeans before popping the button open and tugging all of Cas's offending garments down to the floor at once.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean moaned again before taking the other boy into his mouth, barely even registering anything in his head besides the smell, taste, and feel of Cas inside, and against him. He whined as Cas's fingers wound their way into his hair and took him down a little further, determined to give Cas everything he could. Cas groaned when Dean pulled away and came back up to kiss him, unsure of where he wanted Dean's mouth more, but he didn't have long to contemplate it before Dean was back down, pulling him in. He heard the noises coming from his throat, barely believing that he was capable of making them as he bucked into Dean and gasped.

"Dean, oh fuck, Dean, I can't hold on much longer. Let me touch you." Dean made a noise of protest and pulled Cas in further before swallowing around him, successfully setting Cas off as brought his hand to his mouth trying to muffle his scream. Dean couldn't take it anymore, and after rubbing himself through his jeans a few times; he was following suit as he swallowed all Cas had to give. "Shit," Cas slid down onto the floor, no longer able to stand on his legs, still gasping. "Shit."

"You said that already," Dean laughed and ran a hand through his hair before realizing it was covered in paint and groaning for an entirely different reason. "I don't even know how to explain this."

"Well, you could always say there was an accident in the art room."

"An accident that got me this messy?" Dean gave Cas a look, "at least your family knows you're really into art, you have an excuse to come home covered in paint."

"Oh, no, even this is bad for me. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do if I can't manage to sneak in."

"Worth it though." Dean turned his head to look at Cas again, who grinned back at him.

"Oh, it was most definitely worth it." He leaned over and kissed Dean again right as Dean's phone went off.

"That's probably Sam," Dean sighed and pulled his phone out, flipping it open. "Hey…yeah, alright. I'll be out in a minute." He put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his shirt, slipping it back on. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course. Good luck explaining." Cas grinned at him.

"You too, you maniac." Dean laughed as he left the room, walking out to meet Sam.

"What the hell-"

"Shut up, Sammy."

* * *

Dean couldn't keep the smile off his face as he walked into English the next morning, and as soon as he saw Cas, it seemed to shine twenty times brighter.

"Hey,"

"Hey, yourself." Dean sat down, letting his bag drop onto the floor next to him.

"Hi, Dean!" Dean turned to his right and found a smiling, impeccably dressed brunette facing him. She already annoyed the crap out of him.

"Hi…"

"Jenny," she filled in for him, still smiling.

"Right, hi Jenny." He offered a smile and turned back to face Cas.

"So, I was wondering if you had a date for the dance this weekend." Dean froze, eyes darting to Cas, whose cheeks had turned a nice cherry color. He quickly turned back around to face her, realizing that Cas wasn't ready for them to be public information.

"Uh…well, I'm not entirely sure I'm going." He said and added, as she opened her mouth again, "I might have to watch my younger brother." He knew that Sam could stay home on his own, had been able to for a while; but he really needed an excuse.

"Oh," she frowned slightly, "well if that changes, why don't you let me know." She scribbled down her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him before skipping off to join her friends. Dean sighed and slipped the paper into his pocket, not wanting to seem rude.

"Why didn't you agree to go with her?" Dean turned around to face Cas, confused.

"What are you talking about, why would I?"

"Well, you should have a date to the dance."

"So you be my date." Cas flushed again and avoided Dean's gaze.

"You know the answer to that." Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on, Cas, we can go together as friends at least, can't we?" Cas flushed a deeper shade of red and continued to avoid his gaze long enough that Dean sighed and turned around to face the front of the class.

"You know, I didn't have you pegged for the jealous type." Dean said as they walked down to the art room.

"What? I'm not." Cas defended, clutching the strap of his bag.

"Oh you so are," Dean let out a laugh as he whispered it in Cas's ear. "It's actually cute." Cas flushed a deep shade of red.

"Shut up, Dean." Dean barked out a laugh and clapped Cas on the shoulder as they took their seats.

"Don't worry," Dean whispered again, before anyone else got in the room, "you're the only one I want to notice me in this school." Cas walked away, grabbing supplies for both of them before coming to sit back down as other people started filing in the room.

"Good," it was barely audible among the other chatter but Dean caught it and smiled at him, taking his half of the supplies.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- Alright, I just wanted to make this clear because I've gotten a few questions about it-I am not abandoning this story. I do have another supernatural story posted on here but those are all one-shots, and written either when I'm trying to get rid of writer's block or when someone asks me to write something for them. I also want to apologize if you guy's don't find this chapter too great-I have a lot of personal crap going on right now, most of it involving illness, and I'm trying to get through it as well as keep up with all my schoolwork, my blog, and my stories._

_Alright, that's it. Enjoy!_

* * *

Dean sighed, noticing the way Cas tensed up and shut his locker.

"Hi, Jenny."

"How did you know it was me?" Her smile was annoyingly bright as Dean turned around, offering a small one back.

"Intuition." She laughed obnoxiously loud and batted at his arm.

"Right, well I just wanted to introduce you to my friend, Lisa." Dean looked over and his smile widened as he finally took in her friend.

"Nice to meet you, Lisa. I'm Dean, and this is my friend, Castiel."

"Hello, nice to meet you both as well. I think I'm in your History class, Castiel." Cas nodded shortly before stalking off, Dean in turn just rolling his eyes and giving both girls an exasperated smile.

"Sorry, he's not really house-broken yet." Dean felt guilty as soon as the joke left his lips, and he felt even worse when Jenny started her horrific laughing.

"Jen, we should probably get to Calc, Bela will be waiting."

"OH! Yes, Dean I _must_ introduce you to our friend, Bela, ASAP."

"Right, cool." Dean nodded and waved them off before heading after Cas.

"Jesus, man, do you know how long I've been looking for you? I'm supposed to be in gym right now, Muller is going to kill me." It took him about fifteen minutes of searching before trying the room they used after school; where Dean found Cas throwing handfuls of paint at one of the walls. "Does she really bother you that much?" Dean set down his bag and walked over to Cas, grabbing his hips and tilting his chins slightly upwards so he was forced to look into Dean's eyes.

"You like her."

"Jenny? No way in hell, dude. She annoys the shit out of me."

"No, Lisa. You like Lisa." Cas said, the anger in his eyes slowly fading to sadness.

"I…no, no, I think she's pretty. And dude, I never told you I was gay; fuck I don't even know what I am, man. I still think girls are hot, and I still watch straight porn," Cas blushed a deep color, "although I have checked out a few guy on guy videos." Dean grinned at him, noticing the red painting Cas' cheeks grew a deeper shade. "To be fair, Asian porn isn't so great when it comes to guys so I had to switch to different sites; but trust me, I have some ideas brewing up."

"That's not the point, Dean. And I don't need to be informed of your porn obsession." Cas walked away from him to go wash his hands.

"Why does it matter if I like dudes and chicks, Cas?" Dean was starting to get annoyed now, but he tried his best to keep from yelling.

"Nothing, okay? Everything is perfectly fucking fine and dandy." Cas snapped and shut the faucet off, grabbing a random rag to wipe his hands with.

"Fine, you know what? You want to be a goddamn child, go right ahead. But when you want to come explain to me what the problem is, I'll be here; because they mean nothing to me, Cas. I really thought you knew that." Cas didn't turn back around until he heard the door slam, and he stayed in the room for the rest of the day.

"Didn't you stay after with Cas?" Sam asked as he climbed into the already running car. "Normally I have to wait for like twenty minutes before you two are done."

"Shut up, Sam." Dean took off before Sam even had the door completely closed.

"What did you do?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What did you do to piss Cas off? That is why you're upset isn't it? Because you two are fighting." Dean somehow found it in himself not to clobber his little brother.

"No, Sam. For once, why don't you just keep your nose out of my business? Go worry about applying to your stupid law school." Dean snapped and Sam immediately clammed up, not saying another word the rest of the ride home.

* * *

Dean groaned as he rolled over in bed and grabbed his annoying loud phone, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"What?"

"I don't have a problem with you being bisexual,"

"_Cas?_ What the hell time is it?"

"I have a problem with the fact that in no way should it be possible that you want to be with me, when you have all these other options screaming at you to grab out and take them. Lisa is incredibly gorgeous, and she'd be lucky to have you. I have you and I'm too fucking afraid to tell anyone because I'm afraid of my family, which is the stupidest reason in the entire world. You deserve to be with someone who can really be with you, all the time, Dean. So I can't understand why you would want to be with someone like me, that's why I get angry when they flirt with you like Jenny and Lisa." Dean was silent for about a minute, taking it all in. "Dean?"

"You are so fucking stupid, Castiel."

"Weren't you listening? That's why-"

"Shut up, just shut the hell up you idiot. You said you didn't want to make it public because you weren't ready to deal with your family, and fuck knows that I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do when my dad finds out. I want you because- Jesus, this is corny- because you're you; because you're stupid smart, because I literally want to stare at your eyes for hours on end, because you make me laugh my ass off, and because you're fucking beautiful." Dean sighed, sitting up and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I mean fuck, dude, I'm practically falling in love with you here, and I can't even explain why. Because if there is one thing I make it a rule not to do; It's fall in love with people I'm most likely just going to have to leave at some point because of my dad's job." There was a click on the other end and Dean's eyes shot open. "Cas? Cas, are you still there?" After waiting for a few minutes, and still hearing nothing Dean swore and threw his phone across the room before flopping back down on his bed.

"Oh, screw it." He got up, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep like this now, and walked into Sam's room. "Scooch you moose." He shoved at Sam with his foot as he lifted up the covers.

"Dean? Is everything okay?" Sam moved over and Dean climbed in, turning to face his little brother.

"I don't know, I think I just fucked everything up."

"With Cas?" Dean nodded and sniffed, willing himself not to start crying. He had never cried in front of Sam and he sure as hell wasn't going to now because of a guy. "You two will be fine, I'm sure you'll work out whatever it is. You deserve to be happy for a little while, Dean. You do so much for me; I wish I could do something to make sure this lasts between you two."

"Thanks, Sammy." Sam rolled in slightly and pulled Dean into a hug, which resulting in Dean holding onto his brother like his life depending on it for a few moments until he got himself together and stopped wanting to cry. Sam waiting until his older brother was soundly sleeping before resituating himself and following promptly.

"I think I might just skip today." Dean stated as he pulled into the parking spot.

"Dean, don't be stupid. Go talk to Cas, everything will be fine." Sam gave him an encouraging smile before getting out of the car and walking into his own building.

"Fuck," Dean sighed before getting out, slinging his bag over his right shoulder. Feeling like a coward, Dean headed straight to English, not bothering checking Cas' locker.

"Hi, Dean!" Jenny waved to him, walking over to his seat as she came in the door.

"Hi, Jenny; look, I actually just forgot something so if you would excuse me-" Dean stood up but was walking backwards down the row to throw the quick apology to Jenny when he bumped into someone. "Oh, shit, sorry man- Cas! I was actually just going to find y-" Cas quickly wrapped his right hand around Dean's neck and pulled their lips together, cutting Dean off. Dean's body seemed to go on autopilot as his arms snaked around Cas and he deepened the kiss, before Cas finally pulled back, both of them slightly out of breath. "So…I take it we're good then." Dean said after a minute, ignoring the stares he was getting. Cas grinned at him, blushing, before burying his head in Dean's shoulder.

"Look, I'm all for gay rights and what-not; but I'll get in trouble if you guys decide to have make-out sessions in my class, so could you guys go find an abandoned hallway to do that in?" Dean laughed and gave Mr. Ryder a thumbs up before dragging Cas out of the classroom, holding his hand the entire way to the art room.

"So…" Dean breathed the words out as he closed the door and turned to Cas.

"So, that happened." Dean laughed before pulling him back in for another kiss. "Are you okay?"

"Are _you_ okay? Jesus, Cas, I mean I can't believe you did that," Dean was still laughing lightly as he cupped Cas' chin.

"I'm fine," Cas sighed and leant his head against Dean's shoulder. "I mean, I'm not too thrilled about my family finding out; they'll want to have you over for dinner." Dean's reflex was to take four steps back before running the hell away from this town at the mention of meeting someone's parents but he forced himself to tug Cas as close as he could.

"I could do that," Cas picked his head up and smiled at him. "For you."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N- *gives everyone cookies* Don't kill me, I'm really sorry for this being a week late and I'm also sorry because I'm not particularly feeling this chapter? It's a complicated feeling, I can't tell if I like how I did it or not. Also, since I'm kind of basing this story off your reactions, should I go with a monster story-line or keep it more au than that? If you want anything else, let me know and I'll try to work it in._

* * *

Dean was starting to think this was a very, very bad idea. He had been sitting in his car for about twenty minutes, but his brain refused to start the car. He was wearing the only pair of jeans he had that didn't have a hole in them, and a button down shirt that he borrowed from his dad, and he had never felt more ridiculous in his life. "At least it isn't a monkey suit." He muttered as glanced at the time again.

"Will you move your ass? You're going to be late and you know how freaked out Cas already is about this dinner!" Sam banged on the driver's side window with his bitchface specified for when Dean was being a complete moron.

"Alright, alright!" Dean finally started the car and waited until Sam moved away before he set off for Cas' house.

Dean barely got to put his car in park before Cas was pulling at the driver's side door. "Did you get here okay?"

"Yeah, Cas, it's gonna be fine." Dean swallowed down his nervousness and offering a smile before leaning closer to him.

"No, Dean…" Cas placed a hand on his chest as he whispered the words. "My brothers, I know you can't see them but they're watching us from one of the windows. Michael will probably try to beat the shit out of you if he sees us kissing." Dean sighed and leaned back, quickly glancing at the house to see if he could decipher where they were being spied on from. "Trust me; it's not that I don't want to."

"I know," Dean smiled again before gesturing towards the house. "We should probably go inside." Cas nodded and led him into the house where he was immediately greeted by an older man.

"Hello, Dean," the man's hair was flecked with strands of silver and he had laugh lines around his mouth and eyes, which were a startling blue. Castiel almost looked like exactly like him, except his father's hair was blonde and he was a few feet taller than Dean.

"Hello, Mr. Novak. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dean shook his hand, trying not to look too nervous.

"Calm down, Dean; I'll make sure none of my children hurt you." His laughter startled Dean into laughing back and calming down immediately. "I'm just happy that Castiel is finally happy. Now, let's go eat some food." Dean grinned at Cas who was motioning for Dean to hand him his coat. He slipped his shoes off and chanced a quick kiss before following Cas' father. "So Dean, Castiel tells me that you enjoy pie. Anna made some apple, and I assure you that it is the best in the entire town." A red-haired girl smiled at him before coming over and pulling him into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you, Dean."

"You too, and you didn't have to make me anything."

"Nonsense, I love baking." She dismissed him with a smile and walked back over to the stove to stir something.

"So you're the bad influence, huh?"

"Gabriel," Mr. Novak didn't even turn around as he let out the warning.

"Relax, dad; I'm glad Cassie has finally loosened up. He was such a tight ass before." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Dean before taking a bite out of the twizzler he was holding, who blushed in return.

"Michael, be nice." Cas spat the words at his brother who was standing in the doorway, glaring at Dean.

"I didn't say anything," he shot back as he uncrossed him arms and walked over to Anna who slapped his hand away from the food and gave him a look.

"Right, well I'm going to show Dean some of my other work so we can start a new piece next week." Dean barely had time to process what Cas was saying before he was dragged up a flight of stairs.

"They don't seem that bad."

"They're only behaving because dad's home; normally they're ridiculous. You haven't even met Lucifer; he and Michael are the worst. Gabriel and Anna are the easiest to get along with." Cas smiled as he mentioned the latter. "We always hang out with our cousin Balthazar when he visits from England, although he usually brings his brother Crowley who can be almost as bad as Lucifer." Dean decided not to mention anything about the names as Cas dragged him into a room on the third floor.

"Do I even want to know what your dad does for a living to be able to afford a place like this?"

"He's the owner of this huge company, it's pretty boring." Cas shut his door and pushed Dean onto his bed, connecting their lips. "I missed you."

"Missed you too," Dean dragged their mouths back together and gripped Cas' hips, holding him as close as possible.

"Cassie!" Gabriel banged on the door and Cas pulled away, groaning. "It's dinnertime, Cassie baby."

"We're coming!"

"Oh I bet you are!" Gabriel cackled as he walked back downstairs and Cas' face turned bright red. Dean chuckled and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the door.

"Let's just go eat, it'll be fine." Cas nodded and followed him downstairs.

"So, Dean, why did you move here?" Anna asked after they all sat down with their food.

"My dad's a marine; we were on our way to his new job when we got into a bad car accident. So we came up here to live with our Uncle while he recovers."

"So this isn't permanent?" Michael seemed even more pissed off at that fact.

"Well, I don't know. I might finish up school here, since it's my last year. It all depends on a couple of things." Dean didn't look at Cas as he said the words, because he wasn't sure if what he was saying was true.

"You have a younger brother?"

"Sam," Dean smiled as he replied to Mr. Novak. "He's so smart, I'm so proud of what he's accomplished."

"What about your mother?"

"Anna!" Cas snapped at his sister but Dean just shook his head.

"She died in a house fire when I was four." Anna's eyes widened and she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Dean, I really didn't mean-"

"It's fine." He offered her a smile and the rest of the meal continued mostly in silence.

"So what are you thinking of going to school for?" Mr. Novak asked as he was cutting the pie for everyone.

"I don't think I'll be going to school, sir. I'm probably going to work in my Uncle's shop after I graduate."

"Of course,"

"Michael!" Mr. Novak snapped at his oldest son, who sighed and apologized.

"It's so his family can afford to send Sam to school. He wants to go to Harvard and study law." Castiel said proudly, touching Dean's arm and grinning at him.

"Well, I think that's very noble of you." Dean smiled at Mr. Novak, happy that he wasn't being deemed an inappropriate influence for Cas.

"Castiel says you modeled for him?" Dean felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

"Yeah, well he asked me to and I had to wait for Sam after school."

"You have very good features; Castiel doesn't get models like you very often." While Dean's face was almost bright red, Cas just smiled and nodded to his father.

"Mr. Flynn says that I'm improving, he thinks that I might even be able to get a scholarship." Mr. Novak beamed at his son, and Dean couldn't see why they had been so nervous about tonight.

"That's wonderful, Castiel."

* * *

"I don't know what you were so upset about before. They're pretty cool, and your dad is awesome." They were sat in Dean's car at the moment, finally getting a chance to be alone for more than two minutes; Cas grinned at him.

"They were on best behavior tonight, but don't expect it all the time." Dean laughed and nodded, leaning in to kiss him.

"I'll call you later?" Cas sighed, he wished for nothing more than to be able to climb into Dean's lap and kiss him stupid but he nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can stop by later this weekend."

"I love you," Cas whispered the words, smiling still, as he watched Dean drive off down the road before walking back inside; not noticing the person watching him from down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N- So, uh, hi? I'm so incredibly sorry but I had a lot of health issues, along with end of the year exams and everything just kind of piled on top of each other and the story was frustrating me and I just had to stop writing for a bit. If it makes you feel any better, I feel like a complete and total ass. I **promise** to update more frequently this summer. I do have to have surgery on my hand at some point this summer but we'll cross that road when we come to it. I should still be able to type. As always, let me know if there is a specific scene/headcanon you would like to see in this story._

* * *

Dean yelped, although he would never admit it, as he was tugged out from underneath the Impala.

"What the hell-" Dean laughed as Cas dropped down to straddle his waist, bringing their lips together.

"Hi,"

"Hi to you too." Dean grinned and tugged him back to his mouth, tangling his right hand in Cas' hair and his left pressing their hips together. "You alright?"

"I suppose," Cas sighed and rested their foreheads together. "My brothers are just being difficult." He smiled at him before hopping up and pulling Dean along with him.

"You wanna get something to eat?"

"Is that the only thing you think about?"

"Well…not the _only_ thing," Dean smirked at him and slapped his ass before throwing his wrench in the toolbox and walking towards the car.

"You really are incorrigible,"

"Y'know, Sam says that word all the time but I've never really known what it meant." Dean shrugged as they climbed into the car. Cas only had to look at him like he had grown two heads for about three seconds before Dean burst out laughing and started the car.

"You were joking, that was a joke, right? Please tell me you're not a 17-year-old who doesn't know the word 'incorrigible'."

"Why? Will you have to stop letting me suck your dick if I don't?" Cas' cheeks flushed instantly and Dean just smirked before running a hand through the other boy's hair. "I was kidding, Cas, I know what it means."

"Good, because I would really hate for you to have to stop sucking mine before I got to suck yours." Dean choked on air and the car swerved in the road before he pulled over on the side of the road and pulling up the emergency break so they didn't get killed.

"I thought I was the sassy one!" Dean laughed after he got his breath back. Cas' cheeks flushed again and he shrugged, biting his lip. "I wish you would stop doing that," Dean groaned, "I get so cramped up when we make out in the car." Then their lips were attached and Dean's tongue was pushing into Cas' mouth, tasting as much of Cas as he could. Cas' hands automatically tangled in Dean's short hair and pulled him in tighter. Dean moaned and pressed his mouth even tighter, as if he was trying to physically make them become the same person. Dean's left hand found its way to Cas' pants and as soon as his fingers slipped below the waist band Cas groaned and bucked up before shoving Dean up against the driver's side. Dean let out a breathless laugh into Cas' mouth and slotted their hips together again so they fit perfectly.

"Cas,"

"Hmm, shut up." He licked his way down Dean's throat and bit gently on the other boy's collarbone.

"No, Cas, are we…are we moving?" Dean moved his head around, thoroughly confused as the car started picking up speed and veering towards the trees. "Shit! Move!" Cas practically flung himself to the opposite side of the car as Dean situated himself and slammed on the break, almost causing both of them to bash their heads into the dashboard. "What the he-" Dean suddenly burst out laughing. "You kicked the emergency break, Cas."

"What? No I didn't!"

"You're the one who pounced on me; you totally kicked the break off!" Dean looked like he was close to tears with how hard he was laughing and Cas couldn't help but join him. "I'm so fuckable you almost killed us."

"You're the one who stuck your hand down my pants!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect you to react like a damn virgin."

"I did not, I just got excited."

"Like I said, virgin." He chuckled again before dragging Cas over and kissing him again. "Don't worry, I like it."

"I'm not a virgin." Cas grumbled as Dean started the car up again and pulled back onto the road.

"Sure Chachi, let's get something to eat."

"I don't look like Chachi!"

"Yeah, well, I don't look like Fonzi."

* * *

"So you're going to a dance." John was staring at his son while slowly chewing his food.

"Yep,"

"And you don't have a date. You are willingly going to a school dance without a girl." Dean huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, my friend wanted me to go."

"Friend?"

"Yeah, uh, Sam and I have gone to a couple football games with him, Cas. I think I mentioned him before." Dean had, in fact, not mentioned him before but he wasn't about to get into the whole 'imkindasortagoingwithaguywhoireallywannafucksohar dhecantrememberhisownname' discussion right now. John nodded slowly and took a drink.

"Okay then, just don't stay out too late and make sure you take a gun and some salt in the car with you."

"Yessir, always do." Dean smiled at his dad and clapped him on his good shoulder before bounding up the stairs to throw on his clothes.

"Does this look okay, Sammy?" Dean had thrown on a pair of black jeans and a white button up he had scrounged up enough money to buy from Macy's; the thought of ever entering that store again made him want to shoot himself but it was for Cas.

"You look fine, stop being such a girl." Sam rolled his eyes and continued reading his book.

"Oops," Dean casually smacked him upside the head as he threw on his leather jacket before walking out to the car.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!" He wasn't sure if Sam could even hear him anymore but that was their "I love you"s, and responding was obligatory. He hopped in the Impala, which was finally fixed, and ran his hands over the dash for a few minutes before starting her up and grinning. "Let's go pick Cas up and show him how nice you ride, baby."

They never did make it to the dance. Dean was too excited about Cas having his first ride in the Impala and Cas, laughing for the most of the way, indulged him. He directed Dean to a lake just outside of town where they parked the car and sat on the hood staring at the stars.

"You're not mad we didn't go to the dance, right?"

"Of course not, I'd rather spend time alone with you then hang out around a bunch of our obnoxious classmates." Dean let out a laugh and grinned at Cas.

"That's a good thing I guess."

"Hmm probably, but Dean? It's kind of freezing outside." So they moved back into the car and instead of turning the heating on, Dean pushed Cas so he was lying flat on his back and locked their lips together once again. His fingers trailed down Cas' dress shirt as he flicked the buttons open, following each new splotch of exposed skin with his tongue and teeth.

"Dean, fuck," Cas wound his hands through the short hair on Dean's head as the button on his pants was popped and along with his underwear, they were dragged down to his ankles. Dean kissed back up his legs before slowly licking up the underside of his cock, moaning when Cas tugged on his hair sharply before swallowing half of him in one go. "FUCK!" Dean hummed as he continued to pull up, then back down, swirling his tongue around the head. "Oh fuckfuckfuck, come here, I swear to God, you make me act like a virgin, I'm really not; but if you don't stop I'm going to come right now and I really, really don't want to yet." Dean tipped his tongue into the slit at the top of Cas' cock once more before pulling off and going straight for his mouth, tugging his own clothes off.

Without any warning Cas wrapped his hand around Dean who was so hard it hurt in the best way possible, and used the precome leaking out to slick his way up and down. Dean moaned into his mouth and gripped his ass tightly, forever trying to push their bodies closer together.

"Wanna taste you," Cas panted, "wanna taste you like you tasted me, please Dean, please."

"Fucking Christ you're going to be the death of me, Cas." Dean maneuvered them so they were in the opposite positions and watched Cas grin as he snaked his way down Dean's body before licking his balls and enveloping the head of his cock between his lips. "Jesus Christ, you're not the only one who feels like a virgin right now." Cas hummed out a laugh as he moved down Dean's cock, and more precome shot against his tongue.

"Ok, shit, no," Dean tried to pull Cas off after five minutes but the other boy wouldn't budge. "Cas, I'm gonna come, come on," Cas just sucked him down deeper, rutting again the seat as Dean shot down his throat with a yell and Cas spilled against the seat. "Fucking hell, Cas." Dean let out a laugh that was cut short when he noticed someone moving by the trees. "Cas, get up, I need to drive." The figure was moving closer and Dean ended up almost shoving Cas off him as he threw the key in and backed up just as it started running towards them, screaming.

"Shitshit, why is my gun in the trunk, SHIT."

"Gun? Why do you have a gun? Dean, what the hell is that?" Cas finally looked freaked out and was making himself as small as possible in his corner of the Impala. Dean finally reached the road and booked it, occasionally glancing in the rearview mirror to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Dean, what is going on?" Dean sighed, rubbing his one hand down his face before realizing they were both still practically naked and headed straight into town.

"Pull your clothes on quick; we don't need to get arrested."

* * *

_A/N- I know I only wrote two real scenes in this but I wanted to get something out for you guys, the next chapter will have more development._


End file.
